Trouble in the Love Triangle
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: Sam likes Freddy, Freddy likes Carly, and Carly likes… Sam? But when a new girl comes to the school and on the iCarly set, will someone fall for her? And if, who? Rating may go up, so don't block M stories!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own iCarly, but Riley is my own character.**

**Sam likes Freddy, Freddy likes Carly, and Carly likes… Sam? But when a new girl comes to the school and on the iCarly set, will someone fall for her? And if, who?**

Sam, Freddy, and Carly chatted about nothing in particular in front of Freddy's locker when a girl around their age walked up to them. **(A/N: Sam doesn't know that Carly likes her, and Freddy doesn't know that Sam likes him. So basically, they only know that Freddy likes Carly) **

The girl had long black hair down to the small of her back, deep amethyst eyes, olive skin, and was skinnier than even Carly. She was wearing black jeans with a black studded belt, purple and blue color-splashed black high top Converses, a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, a long-sleeved white one underneath the first shirt, and rainbow suspenders. She was certainly something different.

"Hi," she spoke in a quiet voice, "My name's Riley."

It took a moment for anyone to get their voice. Sam, not being shy, and being straight and infatuated with Freddy, spoke first. "Hey, I'm Sam, that's Carly, and this little nerd is Freddy."

"Must you always be cruel?" asked Freddy. Sam nodded with a grin on her face, "Yep,"

Riley laughed a little. "So you're the famous Carly Shay, eh? I've heard a lot about you."

"You've seen our web show?" asked Carly, sounding hopeful. Riley shook her head. "It was either go to this school, or get a computer. Clearly I chose the school. But I think I made the right choice."

"Me too." said Carly and Freddy at the same time. They shared a suspicious look.

"Riley, do you want to be on our web show as a guest?" asked Carly.

"Sure, but I can't really do a lot." replied Riley.

"Well, what can you do?" questioned Freddy.

"Well, I can sing, play some guitar, drums, piano, and bass." finished Riley, ticking off the things she could do on her fingers.

"That's a lot!" exclaimed Sam. "How would you like to sing and play and instrument on iCarly tonight?" asked Carly excitedly.

"Sure," agreed Riley, "Which instruments do you want me to bring?"

"Bring your guitar and keyboard if you have one." said Freddy.

"Okay, but as long as I get to pick the song." said Riley with a small smile.

The final bell rang and the trio left to go to Carly's loft. Riley left her own way to go get her guitar and keyboard after getting directions to Carly's place.

_What is this I'm feeling? I'm not suppost to be feeling this, I don't know this girl. _thought both Carly and Freddy as they and Sam walked the way to Carly's house.

**Yay! What do you think the song will be? I want you to give me your opinion and guess before I put up the new chapter. Lucky for you, the second chapter is already made, so you won't have long to wait. That is only if you review! I'm only adding a new chapter if I get at least 4 reviews!**

**EmoBoysRockMySocks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own iCarly, or My Chemical Romance's song 'Welcome to the black Parade'. Riley, however, is my character, but is based off a gay emo boy named Riley.**

Riley arrived about ten minutes after the others. Hearing knocking on the door, Carly's lovable but odd brother Spencer answered the door with a loud, "I'm coming, hold your horses!"

"What would Riley be doing with horses? I thought she was bringing her guitar and keyboard." this comment earned Freddy a whack upside the head by both Sam and Carly.

"If she can't afford a computer, I wonder how she affords all of the music equipment." said Sam to no one in particular. Spencer opened the door and in walked Riley. Her guitar was on a strap and the strap was on her shoulder. Her keyboard was taken by Spencer.

"Spencer, give her back her keyboard!" yelled Carly.

"It's okay, he's helping me." said Riley, saving Spencer.

"Thank you!" said Spencer, giving Carly a meaningful look. "So… what's your name, how old are you, how did you get this equipment and how do you know my sister?" asked Spencer in one breath.

"Can I put my guitar down first?" asked Riley. Spencer nodded and pointed to the couch. Riley put down her guitar on the couch and sat down as well. Carly and Freddy ran to go sit next to her. Freddy ended up winning and Carly sat next to Freddy. Sam sat next to Carly and Spencer stood in front of them all.

"Okay," started out Riley, "My name is Riley, I'm 14, my old girlfriend left this guitar and keyboard to me, and I met Carly at school next to someone's locker."

Spencer looked at her blankly. "Your old girlfriend left them to you?" Riley nodded.

"So, um, your particular romantic interest is in females?" asked Freddy.

"Wow, Freddy. I didn't know that your vocabulary expanded past 'I love Carly Shay.'" said Sam. Freddy glared at her.

"No, I accept any kind of love from any person, male or female. But she was my first girlfriend."

Spencer looked like he was going to say something, but said "Okay, have fun!" and skipped back to his room to do who knows what.

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked Freddy, earning him another slap on the arm from Carly. Sam reached behind Carly and slapped him as well.

"No, it's okay. Her parents didn't know that she was my girlfriend… well, they did, but they thought I was a boy. When they found out that I wasn't a boy, they forbid her to see me, and kicked her out of the house. She came to my door, but my parents kicked her out as well. The police found her the next morning behind a dumpster… she had… she had bled to death."

The three others looked on in shock. "How did she bleed to death?" asked Sam.

"How the hell do you think?!" yelled Riley, "She cut herself! She cut her wrists to escape her pain, but cut wrong, and too deep." Riley turned her head down to the ground, her hair hiding her face.

"I loved her, and now she's gone forever." whispered Riley. Freddy laid a comforting arm around her shoulder, and Riley leaned into his half hug. Green envy filled Carly's brown eyed for a moment before she got under control.

"Okay, let's start iCarly now!" said Riley, surprisingly chipper.

The others reluctantly agreed, and they got in the elevator with Riley with her guitar on her shoulder and Freddy holding the keyboard.

**Up at the iCarly studio**

Freddy took the camera, Riley stood behind the computer, waiting, and Carly and Sam got ready.

"In 5…4…3…2…" said Freddy, turning on the camera.

"What up, people? I'm Carly." said Carly to the camera.

"And I'm Sam." said Sam to the camera. "Today we have something very special for you!"

"That's right," said Carly, "Today a new friend of ours will be singing, playing piano, and guitar for us! Give her a big hand, Riley!" Sam pressed the applause button.

Riley stepped next to Carly and waved quickly and shortly to the camera. She then put her guitar so it was facing her and stepped in front of the piano keyboard. Freddy walked quickly back to the computer and pressed a few buttons.

Riley started out by playing the piano intro. The sound of drums being played came out of the computer.

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_Your demons, and all the non-believers,_

_The plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

Riley turned off the keyboard and started playing the guitar.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song,_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! Don't! Care!_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all; we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all; we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

The song ended and the others clapped. Sam played the applause button until it broke. "Sam, what did you just do?" asked Carly. "I broke the applause button…" said Sam meekly.

"I've got to go." said Riley, running out of the studio and apartment, leaving her things. Sam and Carly looked at eachother quickly.

"Um, iCarly has to leave early, but we'll be back next week! See ya!" said Carly. Freddy turned off the camera and all of the equipment. Putting the camera back where it belonged, he turned to Sam and Carly.

"You guys get her things, I'll follow her and meet you guys later." Before anyone could protest, Freddy was out the door and chasing Riley.

**Yeah… that wasn't my best, but I tried! As you can clearly tell, it's gonna be a Freddy/Riley thing most likely. So, my chickies, review so the plot bunnies won't kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am updating fast, yet no one is reviewing me… I see that people are viewing it… how hard is it to review? All you have to do is click that little button at the bottom right corner and tell me your opinion… anyways, here's the next chapter. Total Freddy/Riley**

**I do not own iCarly, or Riley, for in real life Riley is a boy (a gay one, but a boy none the less)**

Freddy arrived to a beaten-up looking apartment building with about eight stories. He saw Riley talk to a large man at the front door before walking into the building. Freddy reluctantly followed, until he got stopped by the large man at the door.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Um, I'm a friend of Riley's." said Freddy, obviously scared. The large man loomed over Freddy. Freddy shrunk back and waited for the man to say it was okay for him to go in.

"You're okay," he said finally. Freddy exhaled in relief and started to walk in the apartment building. The man grabbed his arm tightly.

"If you hurt our Little Momma, we're gonna hurt you." He said to Freddy in a low voice. Then in a lighter tone he said, "She's on the top floor." **(A/N: This one really big man used to call me Little Momma, along with all of the other people at the… place. So that's where the name came from.)**

Freddy pulled himself from the man's grasp and ran up to the elevator. As the doors closed behind him, he pressed the button for the eighth floor. The elevator was one of the slowest he had ever been on. Finally, it stopped at the eighth floor and he quickly got out of the elevator.

He heard screaming and things breaking. Running into the open door, he saw Riley on the floor with her hands on her head and a man above her, presumably her father, throwing things at her. He was calling her names, and hitting her. Freddy ran down all of the eight flights of steps and right into the large man.

"Whoa, little guy. What are you running from?" asked the large man. Freddy pointed up the stairs and wheezed out "Riley…" The large man's eyes opened wide for a moment and then narrowed. "Come with me. I want you to go in there and get Riley the hell out of there. I'll take care of whoever is hurting our Little Momma." The large man pulled out a cell phone and spoke into it. In just a few minutes, several big and small men and women were standing behind the large man and Freddy.

"Okay," said the man, "Let's go."

The door was burst open to Riley's apartment and all of the people who considered Riley 'Little Momma' and Freddy burst into the room. Freddy looked around and saw Riley bleeding in a corner. Her father had some sort of big post and was about to hit Riley when…

The large man charged at Riley's father and knocked him down. The others made a ring around them, so that the father could not get away this time. **(A/N: Note the 'this time, people) **they made a big enough space so that Riley and Freddy could get through.

Freddy and Riley ran until they reached a park, and Riley started to fall. Freddy switched so that she would fall on him because he could not stop her falling. Luckily, they landed on soft grass. Riley stayed on top of Freddy for a while, just laying there.

Finally, she looked up. Her amethyst eyes gazed into Freddy's hazel ones. Freddy sat on is elbows, or until Riley sat up. Then he was able to sit in a more comfortable position. However, this ended up with Riley straddling Freddy's lap. They sat there, looking into each other's eyes, until Riley made the first move.

Leaning forward slightly, she captured Freddy's lips in hers. Freddy was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss full force. Riley gently pushed Freddy back into the grass, and Freddy rolled so that he was on top of her. **(A/N: Yeah, kind of mature for iCarly people, but just go with it for me.) **

Soon they were in their own little world, and Freddy was getting a bit exited by all of the intense kissing. This did not go unnoticed by Riley, and she pulled him down completely down to her. Freddy moaned by the contact, as did Riley. Things were getting a bit more heated up when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Freddy turned his head around to see Carly and Sam standing over them, arms crossed. Freddy flipped over to the side of Riley, positioning his legs to hide his once growing desire. He waved casually at them, and Riley sat up next to Freddy with her legs crossed Indian-style. She smiled at them as if nothing were wrong.

"What where you to doing?" demanded Carly. "Nothing," replied Freddy. Sam just glared at them.

"Don't you 'nothing' me, mister!" said Carly. "Something was going on."

"I thought that you were in love with Carly!" yelled out Sam. Freddy gave Sam a warning look. Riley looked confused.

"Let's just all go home, okay?" said Freddy. Turning to Riley, he said, "You can stay with me until this gets all figured out, okay?" Sam looked positively enraged.

"Why is she staying at your place?! Is she your little girlfriend now?! You're just gonna be hopping the sheets like-"

"SHUT UP SAM!" screamed Freddy, finally sick of Sam. "She's staying with me because she has no place to go! Her father beat the shit out of her, and now we don't even know if he's alive! So she's _staying with me, _got it?"

Everyone looked shocked, including Riley. Freddy took Riley's hand, and they took the long way home. Freddy with some limping, of course.

**I think you can figure out why he is limping… it has something to do with his pants… but that was my closest try to a lemon. Hopefully, I'll be able to make one for you, only if you want it, of course. Now, please, be kind and review. Over 200 people viewing, and yet only two reviews… lovely reviews at that, but I wish I could have more… oh, well. Tell me what you think! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my pretties! Sorry I haven't been updating, but life is pretty hectic. But now, as you see, I have updated! Yay!**

**Alex ()- Riley didn't turn into a gay boy, but I do know a gay boy named Riley. Hope that cleared things up for you.**

**I don't own iCarly, but I sorta own Riley.**

Freddy and Riley arrived at the apartment complex and Freddy opened the door. Walking in, they got in the elevator. Riley sighed and turned to Freddy.

"Does Sam hate me?" she aksed. "Possibly," answered Freddy truthfully, "but we can change that." Riley smiled at Freddy and leaned into him. Freddy pressed the button to his floor number and held Riley's as the elevator made its way up to his floor.

**With Sam and Carly at the park…**

**(A/N: This is specifically for dmc34ps2)**

Sam sighed and fell to the grass. "It's not fair…" she whispered. "What's not fair?" asked Carly. Sam looked at her. "Everything! This new girl comes up and steals our best friend, Freddy is mad at me, and now he'll never love me!" Sam covered her mouth in shock at what she had revealed.

Carly pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Sam, I'll always love you."

"But not how I want Freddy to love me." replied Sam sadly.

"So you think…" said Carly quietly. "What?" asked Sam. Carly didn't answer, she merely held Sam.

**I can't think of anything else right now, so I'm ending this chapter right there. Sorry it's so short, but my brain is lacking creativity on this story right now. But if I get some more reviews, it might help! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have not been updating this story since… July! To my loyal reviewers, I am so sorry! And I'm sorry for the terrible grammar in chapter four… but I fixed it! I was so eager to get it put up, I forgot to spell check! I hate to capitalize… but, now on to Trouble in the Love Triangle, chapter six… or something…**

**I do not own iCarly, and don't really want to… but I kinda own Riley, in a way.**

When Freddy came in his apartment with a girl, who wasn't Carly or Sam, Freddy's mom flipped. Literally. Ms. Benson took one look at Riley, and fainted, conveniently falling on the couch. Inconveniently, the couch flipped over, causing Ms. Benson to flip.

"Should I go?" Riley asked uncertainly.

"No, I said that you were staying, so you're staying. I'll deal with my mom later, you go clean up."

Riley started walking, but stopped, realizing she didn't know where to go. She turned to ask Freddy.

**Short-Short**

**(A/N: My cousin and I created short-shorts-not the pants. They're short segments in the middle of anything that are crackish, majorly. So here is a short-short!)**

Riley turned around to see Freddy, well, on a date with his girlfriend, Palmela Handerson. Not something she wanted to see. Horrified beyond belief, she jumped out of a window, and landed in a car that was somehow down below the building.

Freddy didn't notice. After his… date… he pushed his mom off the couch, flipped it up right, and watched cartoons until his other… date.

**NOTE!! That was absolutely NOT real, and didn't even happen in the story! It's just a funny little crack segment to ease the emoness of this story. If you're confused about Freddy's… girlfriend… look closely into the name. THIS WAS NOT REAL!! NOT IN A DREAM, OR ANYTHING!!**

**Real Story Now, Again**

Riley turned to ask Freddy, and saw him gently setting his mom and the couch back up. "Can you help me…?" she asked quietly. Freddy smiled and led her to the bathroom.

"Stay here while I get you something to wear."

"Something long-sleeved, if you don't mind."

"Okay." Freddy hurried to his room. Grabbing a random pair of green shorts and a dark long-sleeved shirt, Freddy ran back to the bathroom. He handed the clothes to Riley and she thanked him.

Walking calmly back to the living room, Freddy got only halfway until he heard the water running and a beautiful, pained voice. Quietly tip-toeing back, he listened with interest and odd sadness to Riley's hypnotizing voice.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

Without it being spoken, Freddy knew. There were no words of explanation, no seen tears, nothing but the voice of a broken angel.

**That was waaay more emo and sad than I expected… sorry if it doesn't float your boat. I didn't intend on making it so sad, but I did. Maybe that's why I did the crackish short-short… oh, well! Please, review, so plot bunnies won't kill me in my medicated-induced sleep. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack…. And with another chapter! Sorry it was so long, but my brain doesn't work as well during school time, for some reason… anyway… oh, another thing. I've been spelling Freddy's name wrong this whole time. **

**I do not own iCarly, or Tokio Hotel. Riley, however, is my character.**

Freddy lay on his bed, reliving all the events in his life so far. Finding Riley, falling for her. Saving her, Sam's and Carly's reactions. The park. His mother, and now the heartbreaking shower song.

_Life was so much simpler before, _Freddy thought,_ besides the tick baths… _he shuddered at the memory of the tick baths. Sighing, Freddy leaned his head back onto his head board. Hearing his door open, he turned his head to see Riley quietly wandering into his room. Her hair was still wet, and she was looking around his room nervously.

"Freddy…" Riley whispered. Freddy moved over on his bed and reached his arm out. Riley lay down next to him. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed contentedly.

"Thanks," she murmured, "For everything. Without you, I don't know what would have happened."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is you're safe, and no one will ever harm you again." Freddy held her closer as she drifted to sleep.

Freddy knew he didn't have the best voice in the world, but he started singing to her quietly.

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't wanna hear it right now_

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let the memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please, don't jump_

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

_The snow falls quietly_

_You just can't feelin' no more_

_Somewhere out there_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let the memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please, don't jump_

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

_Just take my hand_

_Give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let the memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please, don't jump, don't jump_

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll jump for you_

Freddy closed his eyes. He would do anything for her, a girl he met not even a week ago. It didn't make sense, not even to him. Even so, he would protect Riley with his life.

"I will give my life for you, no matter what. I don't know why, and I don't think I ever will. I thought my life was perfect, or at least as much as it could be. At least, until I met you. You, a quiet girl with such a strong voice, has gotten me so… so… I don't know. There aren't any words for what you make me feel. You make me do things I've never done before, and without a second thought. If the time comes…

"I _will _jump for you."

**That was unexpected, and probably really, really bad. I don't know. It's 5:30am here and I haven't taken my medication. Heh heh… I really like the song, **_**Don't Jump. **_**It's so emotional, it make me want to jump off of something. The only thing I'm jumping off of is a plane during skydiving. Forgetting the random rambling of the weirdo author, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As yelled/requested by TWILIGHTERFREAK101, this chapter will try to have a little more action. As you all can tell, I'm not very good at actiony stuff… anyway…**

**I don't own iCarly, but Riley belongs to me.**

Opening his eyes, Freddy was greeted by a curtain of ebony hair. Slightly dazed, he sat up gently. Next to him, Riley stirred slowly.

Freddy watched her waking. Riley's eyes cracked open as she glanced at Freddy. "What up?" she mumbled, sitting up.

"Eh, nothing much. You feel like going to school today?"

"Hell yeah! I want to do something today! Maybe wrestle or something…" Riley started mumbling to herself the different activities she could do that would hold some sort of violence.

Freddy heard her whisper something that did _not _sound legal. "Hey, hey, legal! We need to make sure whatever we do breaks no laws!"

"Okay," Riley agreed, "But I get to pick what we do."

"Fine, but let's get to school first."

**Happy Fun Time School Hour**

Since she didn't have any clothes for herself, and Carly didn't seem to be talking to Freddy, Riley had to borrow some clothes of Freddy's. She wore black cargo pants and a long sleeved white shirt. Riley had to continuously pull her pants up, but they would have to do.

Walking silently side by side, Riley and Freddy came to a stop at Freddy's locker. Sam and Carly were waiting for them there.

"Uh, hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Freddy gave a little half wave to Carly and Sam. Carly stole glances at Sam while Sam glared at Riley.

"Um, I'll be right back." Riley mumbled, hurrying off towards the bathrooms. Carly and Sam paid no attention to her.

"Okay, hurry back." Freddy called out to her.

"You have to get rid of her." Sam said immediately.

"What? What the hell, Sam?" Freddy demanded. Turning towards Carly, he asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

"I'm sorry, Freddy. She's not good for you." Freddy stared at his 'friends' in disbelief.

"I can't believe you two. She has nowhere to go, and you're asking me to just _leave her?_" Carly and Sam nodded.

"No, no way. I'm not leaving her. She's staying, whether you two are." Freddy left Sam and Carly where they were standing, walking towards the bathrooms. He waited outside the girls' bathroom.

He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

First period was already over. Freddy was getting worried. Finally, he barged into the girls' bathrooms.

"No…" he whispered. "No, no, no, NO, _NO!" _He fell to his knees, the image before him forever burned into his memory.

There was Riley, lying on the cold bathroom floor, stained with crimson blood.

**Whoa… that just came to me. It was kinda actiony, I think. There's probably going to be only two more chapters, so get ready. **

**Random thankies to all my reviewers…**

_**Bound Dragon**_

_**Anonomous Avenger**_

_**JL89**_

_**dmc34ps2!**_

_**MLCNPublishings**_

_**alex**_

_**Opal Sunrise**_

_**Thief-Trickster**_

_**.Wild**_

_**dttdemon**_

_**hipeopke**_

_**TWILIGHTERFREAK101**_

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I know it should be in the last chapters, but you'll see why it won't be.**

**Chibi L- When do I come in?**

**EBRMS- What the hell? L, get back in my bed, you're not in this story!**

**Chibi L- Damn…**

**EBRMS- Tell them to review!**

**Chibi L- Fine… Review the story, or I will glomp you to death!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have made you suffer long enough! Now I am in a car driving to Louisiana with nothing to do, so I am adding a new chapter to the story.**

**I don't own anything of iCarly, but Riley is my own character.**

Head in his hands, Freddy sat quietly in the waiting room at the emergency room. After seeing Riley on the ground, Freddy's screaming had gotten the attention of several students and teachers. Mrs. Briggs had burst into the girls' restroom and was about to yell at Freddy for being in there when she saw Riley on the floor. Gasping, Mrs. Briggs snatched her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. Freddy was still screaming when they came and took her away.

His mother had come and taken him to the hospital. At first she thought there was something wrong with him because he would not stop screaming. Instead of being overly protective, she held him close until his screams died down to whimpers. When he was calm, his mother led him to her car and drove him to the hospital that Riley had been taken to.

Now Riley was in surgery and no one would tell him why. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Freddy blinked hard, swallowing the lump in his throat. A deep voice called out to him. Freddy raised his head and saw the large man who had beaten up Riley's father. "You're the kid who was with Riley when we… took care of her dead beat father. Name's Byron. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I don't know. I waited for her outside the girls' restroom for over an hour. I went inside and she was on the floor, bleeding." Freddy's eyes grew hazed as he saw the scene again in his mind.

"Damn it, I knew this would happen. Riley's dad wasn't the greatest person in the world, as you've seen. He used to beat her pretty badly, and force her to eat all sorts of chemicals and shit. He did that for so long her body started to attack itself, destroying her from the inside out. The others and I managed to raise enough money to get her treatment, but it was only temporary. We always knew she would have to get another treatment. We just don't have enough money to help her get one." Byron sat down next to Freddy, his large body barely fitting in the chair.

"So what's going to happen to her? We're going to save her, right? We can raise the money, somehow. Or we can pay the hospital back. There's got to be some way to-" Freddy stopped mid-sentence as Carly and Sam shuffled up to them. Glaring, Freddy snarled, "What do you two want?"

"We want to apologize," said Carly. "We had no idea this was going to happen. I feel terrible about this, and Sam does too."

"I don't feel a damn thing. That bitch got what she deserved." Sam stared at the floor as Carly and Freddy gaped at her. "You don't mean that, do you Sam?" Carly asked, astonished.

"I meant every word. She's just a nuisance to us. I wish her father had finished her off when he had the chance. She's nothing but a-" Sam was cut short as she went flying back into the chairs on the other side of the wall. Carly's head snapped back and forth between Sam and Freddy. Her mouth was half-open, but no words came out. Freddy stood, steaming. Sam sat up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to do something? Don't you love me, Carly? _Hit him back._ Don't let him do that to me. If you really love me, you'll hit him!" Sam was screaming at Carly who looked lost. Stepping backwards towards the door, Carly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I-I-I c-can't. I just can't." spinning around, she ran out of the hospital and out of sight.

"Look what you've done, Freddy! Look what your little bitch has done!" screamed Sam. "She's broken up our friendship, and driven Carly away! _She doesn't deserve to live!_" Sam was still screaming at Freddy when hospital workers dragged her away.

"No, Sam," he whispered, "you did it. You broke up our friendship. You were so jealous of her that you couldn't stand to see any of us happy. It was you."

**There's one more chapter, and this story is finished. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me this long. I appreciate your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the final chapter of **_**Trouble in the Love Triangle! **_**The story itself did not turn out at all like what I had planned. But that's a good thing, I suppose.**

**I do not own iCarly or anything about it. I do, however, own Riley.**

_Riley lived four months after being released from the hospital. She passed away at Freddy's home peacefully with Freddy and Byron at her side. She was cremated, her ashes spread out over the ocean._

_Carly moved away shortly after the fight in the emergency room. She was seen at the back of the room at Riley's funeral, but left quickly after. No one has heard from her or Spencer for years. They are supposedly living somewhere on the east coast._

_Byron created a youth group against abuse. It became successful after just a few months and is growing by the day. He and Freddy keep in touch and see each other frequently._

_Sam went through the rest of her school days friendless. In the middle of her sophomore year she attempted suicide and was admitted to a mental hospital for three months. She continued high school, getting arrested twice. She started doing drugs and overdosed a week before her high school graduation._

_Freddy took care of Riley for the remainder of her days, never leaving her side. He created a memorial for her. He finished high school with the highest honors and is the creator of a very successful technological company. He visits the ocean that Riley was spread in daily, telling her about his life. Freddy never dated or had a relationship again._

**Well, that is it. **_**Trouble in the Love Triangle **_**is now finished. Please, tell me in detail what you liked about it, if you would. I'm sorry if you thought it was short, but it's just the way it is. Thank you, all of my faithful reviewers. Without you I would have never been able to finish this.**


End file.
